


No Goodbye? (Gladion X Reader)

by homestuckersunited



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), can also be read as gladion x moon or gladion x sun, i just beat ultra moon and i felt like writing, i never know how to tag stuff on here, right after you become champion, this is just a short and cute thing so have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homestuckersunited/pseuds/homestuckersunited
Summary: Congratulations! You just beat the Elite Four and now hold the title of the Champion of Alola! And suddenly there's a huge party being thrown just for you back in Iki Town, everyone you met on your journey is here. Except.. there's one face missing from the equation. Or so you thought until you spotted him, watching from behind a tree.(This is written for all genders/gender identities. Go nuts!)





	No Goodbye? (Gladion X Reader)

"Hmph. Well, I guess they aren't kidding around with the whole "champion" title." Gladion said to you with a smile when you defeated him in battle once again.

The edgy blonde had coaxed you from the party being held in your honor in order to challenge you to another battle, just outside of Tapu Koko's temple. By some miracle, you slipped away from the party unnoticed, and you had only been gone for about ten minutes, but you had a strong suspicion that somebody was going to come looking for you soon. "Yeah, I guess not. I still haven't quite wrapped my head around it, it's sort of crazy. After all this time, this is where I ended up. It feels like just yesterday I picked out my (starter pokemon) and went off on my adventure." You lamented nostalgically in reply as you stared off into space and thought about everything you've accomplished up to this point.

Gladion nodded with a distant look in his eye. He seemed to be deep in thought, as if he was silently debating with himself about something. Whatever it was, he shook it off pretty quickly. "Congratulations, _____. Guess I'll see you around." To your dismay, he turned his back to you and waved, starting to walk away. "Hold on! You're leaving already? Why not come join in the festivities?" You asked cheerfully, a hopeful glint in your eye. Truthfully, you didn't want to see him go yet. Every time the two of you departed, you never had any clue when, where, or why you might see him again. Right now, you just wanted to spend a little quality time with him when the fate of Alola and possibly the world wasn't dangling off the edge.

Shockingly, he stopped and turned back to look at you again. "Parties aren't really my scene." He shrugged, looking off somewhere. "Social events in general aren't my thing, I'm not into them. Besides, I've got some... Business to take care of back home." You must have looked concerned then, because he smiled at you reassuringly. "Don't look so worried, it's nothing bad. You'll find out what it is soon enough." You were still a bit nervous, but you took a deep breath and brushed it off for his sake. After all, you trusted him after everything the two of you had been through. "Alright then. I'll see you later, Gladion. And good luck with whatever it is you're planning." You smiled back and waved as he turned back around and walked away, leaving you there with your thoughts. You glanced back at the temple and bowed, silently thanking the Tapu before you heard Lillie's voice calling out to you.

"_____! What are you doing out here by yourself? Everybody's been looking for you!" she exclaimed as she ran up to you. You debated for a moment on whether you should tell her what had really gone down, but you decided against it. "Just paying my respects to the Tapu, and thanking them for helping me get this far." She smiled and nodded in understanding before grabbing your hand. "Come on, they're gonna start up a firework show!" And with that, she pulled you back into town, both of you grinning from ear to ear. Still, for the remainder of the party, you couldn't help but wonder what it was that Gladion had been planning to do.

\---- 3 Days Later ----

"He's WHAT?!"

"He's leaving for the Kanto region to train, and the boat leaves in ten minutes!" You finally learned what was going on with Gladion from Hau when he barged into your room early in the morning while you were sleeping. You shot up out of bed and started pushing Hau out of your room hurriedly. "Then what are you still doing here?! Go stall for me!" You shoved him out and closed the door before zipping around your room to get dressed and get your things together. You were ready in five minutes and you ran out of the house, faintly hearing your mom call out to you as you shut the front door and ran down the steps. Even though the dock was about five minutes away, you still used your ride pager to call Charizard and fly to the Pokemon Center in Hau'oli city to save time.

Admittedly, you had a crush on Gladion. What could you say? He was strong, undaunted, kind, and so much more, everything about him was wonderful to you. The two of you had been through so much together, and now that you had eliminated the danger in your lives, you had hoped you could get a chance to actually spend time with him. Maybe he would come to feel the same way about you. But the sudden news that he was leaving for the Kanto region? That shook you to your core, especially since he wasn't bothering to tell you goodbye. You hoped with every fiber of your being that it was only because he didn't want to upset you or something of the like and not because he didn't care enough about you to say anything.

When you touched down in the city, you instantly hit the ground running towards the dock almost recklessly, nearly knocking a couple people over on your way. When he and the boat were finally in view, you heard yourself call Gladion's name loudly, and you saw him look up at you in shock the moment he heard you calling out to him.

"_____?! What are you doing here?" He looked at Hau immediately after asking, who gave him a nervous grin. "You know I'm no good at keeping secrets!" Hau chuckled as Gladion sighed, shaking his head. 

"I could ask you the same question!" You replied breathlessly when you finally reached the boat. "Why would you leave without saying goodbye to me first?!" Your tone was angry, but your expression was hurt, and you felt a mix of both. You rested your hands on your knees, trying to slow your breathing and heart rate back down. When you looked up at Gladion again, it seemed he was trying to find the right words to say to you. "... I wanted you to be surprised when I came back stronger than before. I guess that's a bust now though." He glanced at Hau again as he said this. 

You immediately understood now. He was leaving to get stronger, and he wanted to battle you again when he returned so you could see the difference in his strength. He wanted your encounter from the other night to contrast with your next encounter. It seemed he was fixated on becoming stronger to impress you. You couldn't help the smile that appeared on your face.

"I get it now." You nodded your head as you smiled at him. "But you'd better promise to battle me when you get back!" Your voice was full of conviction as you said this, a look of determination in your eyes. "Well duh, that's sort of the whole point of going." Gladion answered and smiled back at you, and you knew that was his way of promising. 

Just then, the boat started moving. And he was drifting away with it.

You panicked, and you spoke again without even thinking. "Hey Gladion! Promise me one last thing?"

He seemed confused that you were still going on since the boat had left the dock, but he humored you anyway. "What is it? Better make it quick." You thought for a moment before deciding what it was you were going to say. "After our battle, let's get malasadas together!" You replied cheerfully with a big grin on your face. 

Your heart nearly melted when you saw that he was smiling at you once again. "Sounds like fun!" He had to call out now that he was getting further away. 

You waved at him when he was a ways off, and then you turned and started heading back home when you noticed Hau walking next to you. "Speaking of malasadas, wanna come with me to get some? I'm starving!" You chuckled and nodded, relaxing a little more now that you and Gladion had said your goodbyes, even if the word "goodbye" wasn't actually uttered. "Let's do it, my treat." You figured you should spend a little of your reward money from becoming champion on a good friend.

Back on the boat, Gladion was watching you walk away with Hau, a smile still present on his face. "I'll miss you.." he muttered under his breath and watched you until you were out of sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I just beat Ultra Moon after procrastinating with it for so long, I love Gladion, aND HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE BEFORE LEAVING ALOLA. So I thought I would rewrite that, yknow, for funsies. I hope this is enjoyable for somebody ^^


End file.
